


Things Unsaid

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can hear things unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #5 under the pen name Nancy Platte.

It's hard to imagine, but it all started with a dream.  A nightmare that led to the two of us becoming lovers, which was a dream come true as far as I was concerned.

But then that same nightmare also came true, or at least I thought it had for a while.  I honestly thought the Kid was dead, and I can tell you, I felt like I wanted to curl up and die myself.  I couldn't imagine living in the world without the Kid at my side, and in my bed.

But he wasn't dead, and we had one hell of a reunion.  Life was good again.  Then, a couple of days after that, he said, out loud, that he loved me.

I never thought I'd hear that; I don't know why.  I knew he loved me, just like I loved him, but I never thought I'd heard the words out loud.

I started to tell him the same, but I couldn't do it.  I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.  It was fear.  I've never let myself get to close to anyone, except Jed Curry, and I guess there's a part of me that's afraid if I tell him I love him, I'll lose him somehow.  And I know I can't lose him.  It would kill me.

He didn't get mad about it either.  He knows I don't talk much about my feelings.  But it bothered him, down deep, and I could tell it did.  For one thing, we stopped sleeping together.

I guess I just wanted to make sure that he knew how I felt, even if I couldn't say the words out loud like he had.  I owed him that much.  Then he could decide if he wanted to sleep with me any more.

He had to know there's no way I'd do anything that might push him away, not if I could help it.  I care about him too much to let anything like a failure of my silver tongue come between us.  But he can be just as stubborn as I can, more, sometimes.

But I planned to spend the rest of my life with him, so I knew I had to find a way to say what he needed to hear.

So, while I was sure he'd forgiven me for what I wasn't able to say, there was one thing I couldn't forget – his reaction when I froze up.  I had really hurt him when I couldn't say I loved him.  Not that he was mad at me, but he needed to hear it, and staying out of my bed was his way of letting me know that.

I'd been worrying over how to fix things for about a week.

We were on our way to see Lom.  He wanted us to meet him at a small cabin up in the foothills, north of Denver.  I figured I could use the time we'd have on the trip and waiting for Lom to find a way to talk to him about how I really felt.

The ride to the cabin was quiet and the scenery enough to take my mind off the fact that every time I tried to tell him, I ran into the same problem: the words died before they could escape my lips.

By the time I'd talked myself into trying it again, for the fifth or sixth time, several days had passed and we'd found the canyon Lom had told us to look for.  We turned west, following it.

"How much longer?" Curry asked the next day.

"Not sure.  Shouldn't be much farther," I told him.

"Sure is nice up here," he said, licking his lips as he glanced around.

My cock jumped in response and I thought about how I wanted to spend the time we had before Lom arrived.

But I have to say, he was right.  The ride was beautiful.  It was late in the spring, and the weather was cool, everything green.  I let the Kid get out in front of me a little ways and followed him, enjoying the easy way he sits a saddle.

We continued to climb for almost an hour before we found the narrow trail Lom had told us to look for, but there was no cabin in sight as far as I could see.

We rode for a few more minutes, going slow because the terrain was rough and the trail was overgrown in places.  Pine, aspens and all kinds of scrub crowded in around us.  The sunlight fell through the leaves, dappling the ground.  We finally emerged into a clearing and there was the cabin, sitting at the center.  We reined up next to a small barn and climbed down off our tired mounts.

"I could get to like this place," the Kid said, glancing around.

I grinned.  "Yeah, until the first snowfall," I teased him.  The Kid isn't overly fond of cold and snow.

He grinned and shrugged.  "Well, we'd just have to head south before that happened."

We led the horses into the barn, pulled off their saddles and brushed them down good before turning them loose in the small corral out back.  The Kid carried out some hay and tossed it in for them.

Slinging our saddlebags over our shoulders and carrying our bedrolls, we headed to the cabin.

The Kid led the way onto the porch, which ran along the entire front of the rough-hewn cabin, and had a narrow split-log railing.  Someone had pulled a bunk out onto the porch, too.  It sat next to the wall, probably for when it got too hot to sleep inside in the summer.

"Think Lom would let us stay on here for a few days after he's gone?" the Kid asked.  "Be nice to relax for a spell, maybe do some fishing."

My cock twitched as I imagined the Kid skinny dipping, but I immediately chased that image off, trying not to stare at the bulge in his tight pants.

          "Uh, can't hurt to ask him," I replied.

He opened the door and we stepped inside.  The necessities were all on one side of the room – a stove, a place to fix the food, and a old battered tub in one corner.  There was a table, piled high with pieces of wood, some of which someone had started carving on.  The Kid was immediately drawn to that.

"Would you take a look at this," he said, "some of these are real nice."  He held up a half-carved bear that looked surprisingly life-like.

"That is good," I agreed, but I wasn't listening to him any more.  I'd noticed the bed, sitting in the corner.  It was just a thick mattress on the floor, covered with an assortment of quilts, but all I could think about was what it would be like to lay him down on those blankets and–

"Heyes?" he asked.

"Uh?" I asked, my throat suddenly dry.

"I asked if you wanted to get the water or the firewood."

"Oh.  I'll, uh–"

"Heyes, something bothering you?"

I almost lied and said no, but I could do that.  "Just thinking how long it's been…" I said softly.  "…and how much I want you."

He looked at me, his gaze intense.  "Oh?"

I sighed heavily paced across the floor.  "I know it upset you that I couldn't say the things you did," I said, adding quickly, "but that's not because I don’t feel the same way, Kid.  I just can't seem to say those words."

"If you can't say it, maybe you don't feel it."

"Yes, I do," I argued.  "You know how much I–"  I choked on the word again.

"How much you what, Heyes?" he asked, his voice soft, pleading.

I couldn't deny him anything when he looks at me like that.  "How much I… love you," I ground out.

He stood there, looking at me, then after a long pause he reached down and started to unbutton his pants.  His gaze was locked on mine, raw desire shooting straight into my heart.

He had his fly open by the time I reached him, but my focus was someplace else.  I unbuttoned his shirt, my hands shaking.  I ran my palms over his smooth, warm skin, my thumbs lingering over his nipples because I knew how sensitive he was there.  I rubbed the hard nubs.  He closed his eyes and pressed his chest against my thumbs.

I leaned in to lick one of those hard nubs and he pushed his pants and long underwear over his hips.

I took a step back and glanced down at his poker.  Before I really thought about it, I was kneeling in front of him to take care of it.  He groaned when my mouth closed around him, his eyes closing again.

He reached out and clutched the sides of my head, thrusting into my mouth a couple of time before coming almost immediately.  The only thing I could do was swallow the salty liquid shooting down my throat in mighty squirts.

The whole time he was coming he was also groaning, "Oh, Heyes," and "Oh, yeah," over and over while his body shook.

I held him inside my mouth until he softened, my tongue working, playing him lightly as I sucked the soft flesh and his thick head.

He finally pulled out with a long, shuddering sigh.  "It's been a while," he said, looking a little embarrassed.  "I usually don't come so fast."

"It's all right," I said as I stood.  "It tells me I still know what I'm doing…  That I can still please you."

Before I knew what was happening, he reached out and cupped my crotch, murmuring softly, "You always please me."

He continued to murmur, telling me how good I felt.  My eyes closed and I was lost in the sensations his kneading fingers were sparking thought my lower belly.  He unbuttoned my pants, then reached in to pull me out.  My cock sprang up at him, and he took hold of it, giving it a long pull.

"I want you to love me, Heyes," he said softly.  "I want to feel this buried inside of me."

My eyes opened and I swallowed hard.  We didn't do that very often, and I'd never really been sure he enjoyed it.  "You sure?"

He nodded, giving me another squeeze.  I leaned in and kissed him, our tongues immediately dancing.  A few moment later, he pushed me back, saying, "Heyes, I need you."

I quickly pulled off my boots and socks, then my pants and shirt while he watched, doing the same.  Naked, we moved back together, exploring one another for a while.  It felt so good to touch him again, and I knew he felt the same.

My hands finally wandered around to his backside and I found his crack, sliding a finger down its length.  He bucked forward, biting me lightly on the top of my shoulder.  I slowly backed him to the bed.

"Lay down," I told him.

He turned and flopped down on his stomach, grabbing a couple of the pillows and arranging them under his hips.

I hurried over and grabbed my saddlebags, rummaging through it until I found the cloth that was wrapped around the bottle of oil I keep for occasions like this.

I knew he wanted me to hurry, but I took my time, dripping oil onto my fingers, then probing him with one finger, then two, finally going in to the hilt.

"Do it, Heyes, please," he pleaded as I fucked him a little more with my fingers, stretching him out real good.  "I want you inside me."

Pulling my fingers free, I quickly dribbled oil on myself, slicking my poker up real well.  He pushed his ass up, offering himself to me and I shivered with anticipation and love.  I spread his cheeks so I could watch, then positioned myself against his opening, pulled back my foreskin, and pushed.

My cock slid smoothly into that sweet hole, sinking several inches.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed, squeezing me so hard I thought I'd come right then and there.  "Easy, Kid," I panted, "you're gonna make me come before I get started."

I felt him relax and I eased in a little further, then paused, enjoying where I was and how hot and tight he was.  I couldn't tear my gaze away from the sight of where I was disappearing inside him.  Before too long he moaned softly and pushed back, forcing me in even deeper.  I slowly drew out until I was just barely trapped inside his chute, then slid back in with one solid stroke that left me buried almost all the way.

"Oh, Heyes," he groaned, humping his hips against the pillows.  "That's good…  That's so good.  Give me more… please."

I pulled back and drove into him again, this time all the way.

"Yes," he hissed.

I set a steady pace, pulling out almost all the way, thrusting back in all the way to my root.  A few strokes sent his hand hunting for his own poker and I felt it when he started to pull on himself.  I really didn't want to go that fast, but the Kid set the pace, jerking his hips back to meet me, faster and faster.  I let myself go, riding his sweet ass with all I had.

He shoved back to meet my every stroke, begging me to fuck him harder.  I picked up speed, ramming into him so hard my balls were slapping against his and he was coming again, crying out as he did.  His muscles squeezed me tight with each shot he sent into the blanket, but it was enough to send me over the edge.  I offered up something between a cry and a growl and filled him with my seed.

When I was done, I eased the Kid down, but stayed on top of him, my cock lying tired and happy in his crease.  I rubbed my body along his and tried to whispered in his ear, "I…  I…"

He chuckled and reached back to squeeze my thigh.  "You don't have to say it again," he said.  "I just needed to hear it once."

"Thank you," I said.

We got up and dressed.  The Kid carried in water to fill the tub, then we took turns in the bath.

I fixed supper and we sat outside on the bunk, watching the sun go down behind the mountains, night sounds filling the air.

When it was dark I said, "Don't know why it's so damned hard."

I felt rather than saw him shrug in reply.  "Guess because everybody we loved is dead."

Sometimes the Kid can see the truth easier than I can.

"Yeah," I agreed.  "Don't think I could lose you again," I added softly.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

That night I woke when the Kid's mouth slid over my poker.  He sucked me like a nipple-starved baby and I arched against him, even as I reached for him.  He pushed his cock into my hand.  We pulled seed out of each other, me without ever opening my eyes, although I was wide awake.

Later, when I started to get dressed so I could start breakfast, he stopped me, saying, "No, I wanna look at you for a while."

"It's cold in here!" I complained, but to be honest, I was damned glad he wanted to look.

"Okay," he said, grinning at me, "tell you what, Heyes, you can put your shirt on, and your socks.  Hell, you can even put your boots on if you want.  But that's all."

I did what he said, and even managed to get warm after he built up the fire and I had the wood-burning stove going.  He pulled on his own shirt, boots and socks, too, but that was all.

I love the way his cock bounces a little on his thigh when he walks.

Over breakfast we talked some more about what we saw for our future and I was more relieved than I can say that he saw me as a constant part of his life, because he was sure going to be a part of mine – if I had anything to say about it.

When we were done we washed the dishes.  I was just leaning over to grab the bucket so I could go fill it up when he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin'," he replied, then amended, "Heyes, sometimes I want you so much it scares me."

He thrust his hips forward and I felt his raw need pressing against his thigh.

"I know exactly what you mean," I told him.

"We don't have to worry 'bout getting' caught up here," he said.  "We can do anything we want, anywhere we want."  He circled his hips, bouncing his cock off mine.  "Let's go outside; sun's up."

"Among other things," I added.  I had every intention of following him out the door, but I couldn't resist pulling him to me, trapping our cocks between us.  I humped his belly for a few seconds before he jerked away with a growl.

"Come on," he ordered, swinging by the bed on his way out and grabbing the bottle of oil.

I watched his naked butt go out the door, my throbbing cock following after him, pulling me along.  He was standing at the porch railing and I walked over to stand next to him.

"Looks like it might be a good day for a ride," I said casually.

"You better believe it," he said, moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my chest, sliding his poker up along my crack.

I opened my legs a little and leaned forward, inviting him in while I silently hoped he'd take it slower than he'd wanted me to go the day before.  I'd only had  a cock up my ass a couple of time.

He coated his finger with the oil and began to prepare me, going nice and slow.  After a little while, every time he probed into my ass I squirmed back, driving him in to the hilt.  He shifted to two fingers, stretching me more and I groaned, long and low.

The sun rose higher, shining down on us.  He reached up with his free hand and pulled off my shirt.  I helped, shrugging out of it.

His probing fingers disappeared for a second while he pulled off his own shirt, and I moaned over their absence.  They returned quickly, pressing deeply into me, making me want to scream my desire.  Then he reached around me, holding out both of our shirts.  I draped them in front of me so I could lean against the wooden railing while his hand rubbed over my chest, squeezing and pulling at my nipples.  I groaned and pressed back, sinking his fingers in as far as they'd go, then bucked, trying to force them in even farther.

He laughed and pulled out, tracing one fingertip around the rim of my ass.  I groaned again, pleading with him to get on with it.

He replied with another laugh, but I could hear him slicking up his poker.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, feeling a little scared, but knowing it was going to be as good as I remembered.

I felt him press against my hole and willed myself to relax.  He pushed, the pressure slow and steady until he finally slipped inside of me.  I jerked a little, a brief flare of pain coming and going almost immediately.  He didn't move, letting me adjust to his size, but he did sigh and say softly, "Damn, Heyes, it drives me crazy, being inside you."

I gripped the railing so I could push back, forcing him a little deeper.

He groaned.  "It's so tight… so hot."  He bucked his hips, sliding in more.

I wanted more.  I pushed back again.

"Easy, Heyes," he cooed, his hands rubbing over my back and chest, his fingers teasing my nipples again.  "Go slow, get used to it."

I closed my eyes, relaxing into the feelings he freed inside me.  When it felt right, I starting rocking back on his cock, slowly swallowing a little more of him at a time.  He reached down and pulled on my poker, squeezing the head tight.  The oil made his fingers slick and he easily worked me until I was shoving back on his cock, swallowing it deep inside of me, again and again and again.

Once, when he was buried all the way, he let go of me and grabbed my hips.  "Lean over more," he instructed.

I complied eagerly.

With one long, slow stroke he pulled back until just the head of his poker was still inside me.  I squeezed hard, trapping him there before he could pull out all the way and was rewarded by a low half-growl.  As soon as I relaxed, he thrust back in, not stopping until he was buried to the root, his hair rough against my sensitive skin.  I moaned and squirmed against him, wanting all he could give me.

Before long he was riding me hard and I was urging him on, shoving back to sink each piercing stab as deep as it could go.  I grabbed by poker and jerked on it, letting out a howl as I came.  I watched as my seed landed in the dirt, each pulse sending my ass back onto his cock, and it was that recoil that finally undid him.

He growled, his hips jerking in a frenzy, and then I could feel him shooting into me.  I squeezed and squeezed, milking him dry.

Even when he was empty, it took him a while to soften, and he stayed up my ass, one hand on my hip, the other fondling my soft cock while he waited.

"Might never get back on a horse," he said breathlessly.  "That was the best ride I ever took."

I laughed softly.  "I have to agree."

When he finally pulled out, I slumped back against him and he held me, tenderly running his hands over my chest again.  After a while he pulled us back to the bunk and eased us down.  Spent as we were, it felt good to lie there together, his soft cock pressed against my ass, mine lolling over my thigh.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder.  "You make me happy, Kid."

"You make me happy, too, Heyes," he said.

I rubbed my back against his chest and felt his nipples harden in response.  "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

I shut my eyes, just enjoying the simple feel of him pressed against me.  He did love me.  And I loved him, and even if we never said it again, we both knew it was true.

"When's Lom gonna be here?" he asked.

"Two, maybe three days," I replied sleepily.

"Hmm," he said, still stroking my chest, making my nipples hard.  I groaned when I felt my cock beginning to stir again.  It surprised me.  I hadn't thought that would be possible.

"How many times you think we can make love in two days?" he asked.

I chuckled.  "I don't know, Kid," I said, grinding my ass against his poker and feeling it start to swell.  "Guess we can find out."

"Sounds like the best Hannibal Heyes plan I've heard in a while," he gasped as I rubbed by ass against him, a response to him pulling and twisting my nipple.  He bent his head forward and began kissing and biting the back of my neck while one of his hands continued to work my tit and the other found my almost-hard poker.  His still-oily fingers curled tightly around my shaft and squeezed, making me harder.

I couldn't reach him, but I rubbed my hands up and down his legs.

I could felt his cock growing full under me and moved a little so it slipped into the crack of my ass.  I wiggled my butt against him and I heard his breath catch.  I squeezed my cheeks together, trapping him inside my crack and he groaned.

He humped against my tight embrace, his hands jerking and pinching me at the same time.

I tightened and relaxed my ass muscles and he picked up my tempo, thrusting to meet my moves.  The friction over my pucker was driving me crazy.  I wanted him back inside me, but I knew I wasn't ready for that.  Still, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more. 

He bit down on my shoulder and I squeezed him as hard as I could.  We both moaned.

"Heyes," he grunted, torturing my tit some more.  My fingers dug into his thighs.  "I need you," he groaned.  "Hurry."

I wasn't sure how to move without hurting him, but he made the decision for me, using his leg to help me roll off of him.  I turned around and he pulled his knees up against his chest, exposing his ass to me.  I looked down at my cock.  I was slick, but was it enough?

"It's okay," he hissed.  "I'm ready."

The expression of pure need on his face chased away any doubts I had.  I climbed between his legs on the bunk and he draped his legs over my shoulders, his ass right above my poker.  I reached into his crack and found his hole.  He must have oiled himself earlier because he was slick.  He pushed down, trying to impale himself on my finger.

"Heyes," he begged.

I pushed my finger into him, wanting to be sure he could take me.  He closed his eyes, moaning softly as I poked in and out, then sunk my finger into him and twisted it around.

"Hurry," he repeated.

I grabbed the root of my cock to hold myself steady and used my finger as a guide to position myself.  When I pressed against his pucker, he whimpered.

That single sound undid me.  I felt something inside myself break, and I couldn't help it, I shoved upward, hard, forcing myself almost all the way into him with that single stroke.

"Yes," he hissed, his eyes opening, his muscles clutching at me.  "Fuck me, Heyes.  Give me all ya got."

His words, and the need shining in his eyes, were all it took.  I jerked my hips again, sinking in all the way.

"Ahhh," he sighed, his head rolling from side to side.

I lost control, something taking over, and I pounded into his ass as hard and as fast as I could.  The Kid tried to meet my thrusts, jerking his hips down as best he could, but he couldn't keep up.  I was wild, driving into him over and over.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, his eyes glazed with lust.

I watched his cock bounce off his belly each time I speared into him.  It was red and swollen, and seeing his need swelled my own cock larger, filling him even more.

He moaned with pleasure, his eyes sliding shut, his mouth open, moving with words that were lost before they could be spoken.

I reached up and pushed his legs off my shoulders, pressing his thighs tight against his chest.  That gave me more leverage and I was able to ram myself further up his ass.

He moaned, chanting, "Yes.  God, yes… harder, Heyes… harder… give me more… yes… yes."

I shifted my weight, stabbing into him harder, deeper, repeating the maneuver over and over.  The sensation was indescribable.  He was so hot, so tight, so smooth.  I couldn't stop.  I never wanted to stop.  I wanted to force myself into him, disappear into his body. 

"Yes, yes," he moaned.  "That's it… faster."

I obliged, shifting forward so I could reach down with one hand and grab his cock and pull on it.  Then I felt the tip of my poker bounce off his gland.  He cried out, his whole body starting to shake.  I hit it again and his cock pulsed, another cry catching in his throat only to escape as long, low whimper. 

I thrust in hard, deep, hitting his gland for a third time and he almost screamed, his whole body quaking.

I ground myself in, using short, violent thrusts to rub the head of my cock against his gland.  He started grunting, body jerking as he shot his load, his thick bursts of seed landing across his chest and mine.

I kept up the attack on his gland and when he stopped shooting more seed oozed out of his cock, running down the shaft in thick, stringy globs.

          "Oh, so good, so good," he moaned.

          When he finally stopped leaking I impaled myself into his ass, driving in as hard and as deep as I possibly could.

Buried in the hot tightness, his muscles sucking at me, I came, shooting again and again into his core.  The pleasure that continued to wash over me seemed to last forever.

          I eventually collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms and legs around me, laughing softly.

"Heyes, you can do that again, anytime."

          I laughed too.  "Yeah?  Well, not for a while I can't," I complained.

          "You sure?" he teased, trying to wiggle his ass.

          "We're gonna have to take another bath, you know."

          "Think that tub's big enough for two?"

          "I doubt it," I said, then added, "but it can't hurt to give it a try."

          "Let's get that bath then," he agreed.  "Then I'll see if I can't find us a couple of rabbits for supper."

          "Now _that's_ a plan worthy of me."

          He groaned and shook his head.

          How we got into the cabin I'll never know.  But the tub was big enough for two, supper was wonderful, and we _did_ find out how many times we could make love in two days.  Of course we've broken that record since then… a couple of times.

The End


End file.
